Harry Potter joins the XMen
by Trinix216
Summary: Four years after the end of the war, three years since he had seen or heard from his loved ones, Harry finds himself being thrown into a world of mutants and finds lost love.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since the end of the war, three years since his loved ones disappeared. No one knows where they went or why they left. Harry sighed as he walked the familiar path to the twins prank shop. He had moved out of Grimald Place, his excuse was that it was too big and lonely with the order "disbanded" no one was ever there anymore. So he moved in with George, Angelina, Katie, and Neville. The five of them shared the flat above the joke shop. George and Angelina had been married for a year now and Neville moved in shortly after Harry did. Seeing George and Angelina reminded him of what he wouldn't be able to have with his own wife, Ginny, George's younger sister. Unfortunately she was one of his friends that disappeared along with her brother Ron, and his fiancée Hermione. As Harry walked up the stairs he could hear the party the guys were throwing for Katie and he boyfriend or now fiancé, Justinian. Harry walked through the door only to be bombarded by the occupants.

"I thought you said you'd be back from 'Dromeda's by five, it is now eight thirty you have a lot of explaining to do mister," George said sternly as he and Katie rounded on him.

"Jeesh, your not my mother so bugger off," Harry said shoving past George and Katie.

"Hey man what's wrong?" Neville asked following Harry to the couch.

"The reason I'm late is because 'Dromeda forced me to stay for dinner," Harry said put off.

"Oh no, what happened?" Katie asked as she took a seat on Harry's other side.

"They're moving,"

"So it's not the end of the world, you'll still see Teddy. I know Andromeda would never deprive you of your godson, especially after everything and everyone you lost," Angelina said trying to console him.

"It's not that they're moving it's where they're moving to. New York, in the U.S., said something about wanting Teddy to live a normal life and apparently Ted believes with me around his grandson will never get that chance," Harry vented.

"Now that just ain't right," Rick, Katie's fiancé said shaking his head as he handed Harry some firewhiskey. "After everything you and your family gave up for this world,"

"Harry, I don't think it has anything to do with you personally, they're just afraid losing Teddy like they did Tonks and 'though Ted will never admit it, Remus," Neville said patting Harry on the shoulder.

"That's not even the half of it, on my way home I discovered I could read minds without having to use legilimens and this," Harry said holding his palm out. In his hand was a flame about the size of a baseball.

"Harry you know that that could just be wandless magic," Angelina said trying to rationalize it.

"I left Hogwarts before we were taught how to control the elements, and I never taught myself,  
Harry said shaking his head.

"You know there is a place in the U.S. called Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, they teach people that have unexplained powers like you, most of the muggles call them mutants. They are the outcasts of muggle society and it's very rare that a wizard has those powers," Rick said to Harry.

"How do you know about them?" George asked curiously.

"My cousin Bobby is a student there, when his parents practically disowned him when they found out what the school was really for I took him in," Rick said with a shrug. "If you want I can take you there to scope it out," Rick offered.

Harry considered the idea but before he say anything George voiced his opinion. "It's settled then, next week we're all apparating over to the U.S., Harry didn't Sirius have an apartment in the states?" George asked.

"Yeah but you guys don't all have to come with me,' Harry told them.

"Nonsense, besides Ange and I have been wanting to open a shop in the U.S. for some time now," George said slapping Harry on the back. "Beside you're like another younger brother, I can't just let you and Rick wander off to have all the fun. Someone needs to supervise,"

"You supervise. Next joke George, you'd get the two of them in more trouble than Peeves does on any given day, which is exactly why I' m going too," Katie said.

"You can count me in as well," Neville said.

Ginny Potter (or Weasley as she was known here) sat on her bed staring at a picture of her and Harry during their wedding reception. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks as she thought of her husband. She was glad that her roommates were out of the room. Remy had shown up twenty minutes ago dragging Rogue to some fair or what not and Kitty was out with Piotr and Kurt for the day. She didn't want them to see here crying especially since no one but the Professor, Ron, Hermione, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Storm knew she was married. Ron and Hermione bounded into the room without bothering to knock.

"Alright Gin, you've had enough time to sit here and sulk, we- along with Bobby and Amara, are kidnapping you for the rest of the day. And don't you dare try to get out of it," Hermione ordered dragging her off her bed leaving her picture lying there.

"Guys please just let me be," Ginny pleaded.

"No we made a pact when we agreed to seek Prfessor Xavier's help that we would always be there for each other. You need us today and that's exactly what we'll be doing," Ron said firmly. Three years ago they came here after experiencing strange powers that did not pertain to magic in any way. Hermione was telekinetic and had power over the weather, not nearly as strong as Storm yet but she was working on it. Ron had power over water and ice and was telekinetic as well, while Ginny was telepathic and had power over nature and could manipulate the air around her, plus she had super strength.

"Guys please just give ma till dinner then you can do whatever it is you had planned, I just need to think and clear my head before I face anyone else, please. I may even take a nap if that helps any," Both of her companions gave her scrutinizing glares. "Please guys I'm begging and I promise I'll be cooperative later,"

"Fine Gin, we'll be back around seven be dressed by then," Ron said reluctantly.

"Thanks Ron," SH e said kissing her brother on the chek before walking back to her room. Upon entering her room she stood in horror to see that Rogue and Kitty had returned and were looking at Ginny's wedding picture. Kitty was asking Rogue about why they were moving when they saw her enter.

"Who's the hunk? Old boy friend, crush?" Kitty asked. Ginny gulped she was walking into the lion's den. Kitty was brutal when it came to guy.

"What are we still in high school, I was under the impression that we were all twenty," Ginny snapped grabbing the picture.

"Someone's grouchy, hey wait is that a wedding dress?" Rogue asked causing Ginny to blush and curse.

"Alright dish, who is this guy?" Kitty asked as she flopped herself down on Ginny's bed.

"My husband, Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"So what happened?" Rogue asked concerned.

"When we found out about our 'talent' I guess you could Say I kinda freaked, not that Ron and Hermione didn't, but I thought he'd… I don't know what exactly any more so I ran along with Ron and Hermione when we first found out about this place. No one knows we are even here, today is our wedding anniversary. We had been married for a year by then," Ginny told them running her hand over Harry.

"Gin I'm sorry if you want we'll go," Rogue offered.

"No actually I'd prefer if you stayed, I kind of just want to spend today not thinking about it and Ron and Hermione, 'though they mean well really weren't helping,"

"Sure we'll watch movies 'till we fall asleep," Kitty said pulling out her laptop and popping in the first movie she fournd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

After they had aparated to Sirius' estate just outside of Bayville, New York, Rick led the five other wizards to Xavier's school. Once they were inside they were greeted by an African American Woman with long silver white hair in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. She led them to the professor's office and they all filed in.

"Ah Rick it's good to see you again," A bald man in wheel chair wearing a suit said them. "I see you brought me a new mutant, and I'm afraid that Bobby s at the fair in town with some friends,"

"Darn I was hoping for that rematch," Rick said disappointedly.

"Sparky that may not be the best idea he's improved a lot since last time," A man about five three said walking in.

"Well Logan it wouldn't be a problem if you didn't make him train every day, not even I did that,"

"So Chuck Ororo said you had a new student witch one of them is it?" Logan asked as leaned against the wall.

"That'd be me," Harry said tentively.

"So what can you do?" Logan asked.

"I can control fire to a degree and read people's minds," Harry answered.

"I see that you are also a wizard like Rick here," Xavier said. Harry nodded. "Well that's interesting, magic mixes well with mutants although it is very rare we do have a few here," Turning from Harry to Logan he spoke. "Would you mind getting Rogue and Kitty,"

"Sorry Chuck, but they fell asleep watching a movie with Gaia," Logan told him.

"Alright then can you lead Harry to Bobby and Gambits room, he can take the extra bed there. Plus it would be better if he roomed with Bobby since he's used to the magic,"

"Ginny woke up three hours later to see both Kitty and Rogue asleep on her bed. She got up quietly and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and made herself a salad. She picked up a book on of her teammates had left on the counter and began reading it. She was in her own world and didn't notice Logan lead a group of seven through the kitchens as they made their way towards the lower levels of the mansion. When she finished her meal she made her way out to the gardens where she conjured up some martial arts equipment and began running through her exercise routine. It was a great way to overcome her thoughts and doubts as she began her kicks she slowly felt her pain and tension leave her as she became lost in the stances and moves. She noticed Scott come up to her and stand a safe enough distance away from her waiting for her to stop. Ginny smirked and without faltering her rhythm she maneuvered a vine from the distance along the grass until it wrapped itself around Scott's legs and lifted him into the air.

"Ginny let me go," Scott called out to her.

"I don't think so I'm perfectly fine watching you squirm there," Ginny told him as she continued on with her routines trying not to laugh. Scot gave her a stern look before lifting his sunglasses to shoot the vines. He flipped himself down so he landed on his feet.

"How about a spar?" He asked Ginny nodded and the two began circling each other.

Logan had just finished showing them the bottom of the mansion when he decided to show them grounds. He spotted two of the X-Men sparing. He smirked when he saw Ginny beating Scott. "If you guys want I can show two of our best fighters sparing so you get an idea of what Harry'll be learning," The group agreed that it would be interesting to see a muggle's idea of a spar, but none of them were prepared for what they would find. "Slim, Gaia, throw in some powers. Logan called over to them. Scott nodded, but before he could lift his visor Ginny had more vines wrapped around his legs. Scott shot them off of him and began firing at her. She jumped out of the way and retaliated with a gust of air being blown his way. "Cyclops has been here pretty much since Chuck started the school, one of the first students, and Gaia came to use with her brother and friend three years ago. Her skills are amazing, she learned martial arts so fast and quickly rose to the top. She's got super strength, control over nature and air and is a telepath. Cyke, on the other hand, can shoot lasers out of his eyes," Logan explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys just realized that I had originally stated that Rick's name was Justinian but then changed it to Rick. Oops. So lets stick with Rick.

Chap 3

Ginny had managed to summon some more vines and began swinging Scott back and forth. Ginny began to laugh at Scott's expression and didn't notice Scot break lose until she was pinned to the ground.

"Gotcha," Scott smirked.

"That's what you think," Kurt said teleporting in and grabbing Ginny before teleporting out.

"No fair that's cheating Scott said blasting optical beams each time they reappeared. This went on for five minutes when Ginny finally accepted her defeat. They spun around towards the house and she spotted the new comers. She stood in shock staring at them.

"Ginevra Lillian Weasley Potter! How dare you disappear for three years and not tell us where you were!" George said running over and pulling his sister into a bone crushing hug. "You drove us all insane. Bill, Fleur, Charley, mum, dad, Harry, and even Percy were looking everywhere for you. Fleur looked like she would kill if we didn't find you," George told with tears brimming in his eyes. "We all missed you so much. It nearly killed mum, Percy and Fred took a number on her and when you and Ron disappeared she nearly went nuts. Promise the next time you pull a disappearing act you'll warn us first,"

Ginny was now crying into George's chest clinging to her older brother as if he were some kind of mirage that would disappear if she let go. "I'm so sorry George, I'm so sorry," She cried into his chest. Angelina, Katie, and Neville made their way of to the two reunited siblings waiting for them to disengage. After a while George pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Ginny it's so good to see, but if you ever do something like that again I'll hex you into the next century," George threatened before kissing her on the forehead and stepping aside so that his wife could get in to hug her.

"Ginny I'm so happy to see you again, we have a lot catching up to do sis," Angelina winked letting go.

"Oh Merlin, when did you two, I-I can't believe I missed your wedding," Ginny cried pulling them into a hug.

"What are we troll dinner?" Katie asked laughing as she and Neville pulled her into their own hugs.

"Ginny it wasn't the same without you guys in England," Neville said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks guys, but after what I did how can you forgive me so easily?" Ginny asked as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh that's simple sis," George said throwing his arm over her shoulder, "It's because we love you. But you'll make it up to me by testing some new experiments,"

"George Weasley you will not use your sister as a guinea pig," Angelina scolded her husband.

"Aw Ange you know I'm only joking," George pouted.

"Hey, Nev?"

"Yeah Gin," Neville answered turning to her.

"How's Harry?" Ginny asked afraid of the answer.

"He's not doing so great Gin. He didn't take Fred, Tonks, and Lupin's deaths very well. And well, to be honest once you left it was like his life finally just fell apart around him. The thing that brought him back was Teddy, and he lost him yesterday too," Neville told her.

"Dear Merlin, you mean Teddy is … Teddy's dead" Ginny asked as tears threatened to fall.

"Heavens no! Ted decided that Harry would hinder any chance that Teddy had at a normal life decided that they should move as far away as possible. Little did he know Harry would moving here as well,"

"How could he do something like that to Harry? Teddy is the closest thing to a blood relative left besides those monsters, why does he keep getting hurt? If I hadn't been sucha chicken then maybe it would be different," Ginny said infuriated.

"Gin, we came here because of Harry, we found out that he's a mutant last week," Neville told her. Ginny's eyes grew wide in shock.

"I-I have to go get Ron and Hermione, I-I'll be back," Ginny said backing away from the group and sprinting towards the town.

"Alright bubs, what did you say to Gaia," Logan said growling.

"I-I-I t-told her H-Harry was here, S-Sir," Neville said stuttering under Logan's glare.

"Wait new mutant is her Harry?" Scott asked referring to Harry who took off after Ginny. George nodded as he watched his brother-in-law coming back towards then looking even more pissed then when he had fought the Death Eaters.

"Vait who is Harry and vhy did you call Ginevra Potter, I thought her name vas Veasley," Kurt asked confused.

"It's a long story fuzz ball, we'll fill ya in latter," Logan said leading them inside. "Why don't you go put all of your stuff in Kurt's room actually, Bobby and Gambit don't really respect privacy," Logan told Harry. "Chuck knows that I reassigned the rooms, Kurt show them to your room," With that Logan left.

Once Harry was all settled in Katie, Neville, and Rick headed back to their new home leaving Harry with Kurt, George, and Angelina. Harry appreciated that they left him with his family; it put him more at peace with himself. He couldn't help but think it was him that sent her running years ago and him that sent her running now.

"Harry, do want anything to eat you haven't eaten anything yet today?" Angelina asked worriedly. Harry shook his head continued to stare out the window. "Harry James Potter I am going to get you something to eat and if you don't eat it I will stuff it down your throat. Am I clear?" Angelina threatened glaring at him.

"Crystal," Harry said shaking at her glare.

George let out a laugh at his wife and Harry, once she left that is. "Harry I don't think she left because she blamed you but because she was afraid of what would happen once people found out. Even in our society mutants are looked down upon. I think she was afraid of the repercussions and of how you would react. As for Ron and Hermione, most of 'Mione's friends are muggles and they hate mutants she probably felt that she would face the same thing from us and Ron cam be very stubborn once he has an idea in his head. He grew up thinking that mutants were the bad guys because of the large amount Voldemort had in his ranks. He was probably no scratch that, he was afraid that if he didn't find help he would turn out like them or that people would believe he was a supporter of Voldemort," George said to Harry.

"So what they thought I'd turn against them? My damn godfather was wanted for murder and my surrogate father was a damn werewolf, I spent most of school being ridiculed by the ministry for saying that Voldemort was back. They think I would disown them for being different? I grew up like that, remember. did they not trust me enough, is that it? Ginny is my wife we should have gone through this together, not having be wondering if she's even alive for crying out loud. And Ron, he's supposed to my bloody best friend and brother and if he thought for one moment I would turn him away just because he was different her has another thing coming. Hermione I thought she was smarted than that. She's been like a sister to me since we me did she really think I would kick her out?" Harry was beyond furious at them he was ranting on and on and he didn't care if the whole damn mansion heard he just wanted to get his point across.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were in Ron and Hermione's room. The two girls were on the bed and Hermione was cradling a crying Ginny in her arms. Ron was pacing back and forth nervously as they heard Harry ranting across the hall.

"I can't take it anymore I'm going to tell him the truth," Hermione said getting off of the bed and leaving the room. She took a large breath and let it out before knocking on the door. She heard a muffled come in as silence filled the hall. Hermione nervously opened the door to see George and Harry sitting on the bed. Before Harry got the chance to say or rather yell at her, she flew over to him and flung her arms around his neck as tears escaped her eyes. She was shocked when Harry's arms wrapped around her holding on like she would disappear. "I'm so sorry Harry," She sobbed as she squeezed him. The three of them sat there like that waiting for Hermione to stop crying. "I never should have left you, especially after you had just lost the last of your family and Fred, Harry I'm so sorry. When I found out I was a m-mutant my mind just stopped working. All of my muggle friends were always talking about how horrible our kind is and that we were disgraces and I had convinced myself that you would do the same thing they did. When I told I was one they attacked me. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't attack them back, I had known them all since I was in kindergarten. I had myself convinced that you h=guys would be the same and I should have known better I mean you accepted Lupin and he was like a father to you and Sirius. I'm so sorry Harry, I hate that I caused you any pain, and I understand if you never want to taqlk to me I just had to tell you. You didn't deserve to be ditched by us and I will never be able to forgive myself for all of the pain I caused you," Hermione said crying into his shirt.

"Hermione, they attacked you?" George asked in shock. He had never known her other friends to be violent and that thought made him angry that someone would hurt his little sister. "I can't believe they acted so concerned after you guys left," George said clenching his fists.

"Hermione, I wish you would have told me, really I do, but if I had been attacked by friends for being different I don't think I would have ever mentioned it to anybody again. How could I not forgive my sister?" Harry asked smiling at her. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Now that we've made up why don't we go see what Angelina's been cooking up for us, hmm?" George said ushering the two of them out of the room. "Ange and I will be leaving soon so I hop eyou don't mind that we rush that make up thing okay?" Harry and Hermione laughed at George's enthusiasm over the prospect of food.

"I think he's worse than Crabe and Goyle," Hermione comment.

"I am not, we just skipped lunch and breakfast so I'm starving. Get a move on," George ordered them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Harry had been there for two days already and he had rarely seen Ginny or Ron unless they were in the danger room or at dinner. He was getting angrier and angrier at them each time they passed without talking. Hermione wouldn't tell him what had happened or why they were ignoring him she kept saying it wasn't her story to tell. After a rather intense training session with Logan that morning, Harry found himself lying on the lawn under one of the trees out front. He was humming a song looking up through the trees when he saw Ron approach out of the corner of his eye. He watched him approach cautiously and sit down a few feet away. Harry waited impatiently for him to say something after ten minutes Harry got fed up. "If you're gonna say something say it, otherwise you can sod off,"

"I'm sorry mate I shouldn't've avoided you like I have been. I just, look I'm sorry okay?" Ron said fighting to find words but failed miserably. Harry fought to hide a smirk.

"For what, avoiding me or just leaving without telling me where you were going or why?" Harry asked angrily. He knew this would be hard for Ron, but he couldn't quell his anger.

"I, both I guess. Look Harry you're my best mate and you're my brother, you ah you deserved to know what was going on with me. I was afraid that I would be pegged as one of Vooldemort's followers and I guess I doubted how strong our friendship really is," Ron said sincerely. Harry knew he was still holding back something but he decided not to push his luck today, even if he had every right to do so.

Harry stood up and gave Rona strange look trying to make his best impression of an angry expression as he held in laughter. "C'mere you bloody git," Ron looked confused before he saw the smile that had replaced Harry's previously pursed lips. A smile spread across Ron's face as he gave Harry a hug and the two spent the afternoon catching up on what they had missed out on. "How's Ginny been? 'Mione won't tell me anything," Harry asked.

"They would both kill me if they knew I was about to tell you this, but I think it's only fair you should get a warning. Ginny's powers aren't natural. A week before Hermione and I discovered we were mutants Ginny was kidnapped by a man who calls himself Magneto. He forced the mutant gene upon her and it amplified her powers that were already there. You know how skilled Ginny was in legilimency and herbology, well they became her powers. She's a telepath and a nature goddess; literally she's wicked with those flowers. Xavier still doesn't understand where the super strength came from, but he's the only one that knows what really happened to her while she was imprisoned. Hermione suspects that the gene wasn't the only thing forced upon her. Scott and Kurt were the ones that rescued her, they said she was in really bad shape. By the time Hermione and I arrived here Ginny had just been released from the med bay but Hank gave her three weeks of bed rest. Harry I don't know how much Ginny will tell you, but you need to wait for her to be ready. Kitty and Rogue say that she still wakes up with night mares over it. It take me, Piotr, Bobby, Amara, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue to calm her down some nights. She shares a special rapport with Scott and Kurt, they were there from the beginning of this whole mess and have never once left her side. Don't worry; she's like their little sister. Scott's married to Jean and Kurt has a steady girlfriend of four years," Ron added quickly at Harry's look of disapproval.

"Thanks for telling me Ron, I'll see you later, I've gotta clear my head," Harry said walking away. Harry made his way to his house that everyone was now living in he ran into some one as he cut through the park.

"Sorry," both murmured at the same time. He was shocked to see that the person he bumped into was Ginny. He grabbed her in to a tight embrace and refused to let go.

"Harry, please let me go," Ginny begged as she stiffened against his touch. Harry pulled away a little in shock at her panicked look.

"Ginny I want to help you please you need to talk to me," Harry begged brushing her cheek.

"Harry please just leave me alone, I-I don't want anything to do with you anymore," Ginny said quietly staring at the ground.

"Ginny please don't say that I need just like I know you need me," Harry said to her.

"No I don't need you, I-I-I hate you," She said still refusing to make eye contact.

"Ginny if you can say that to my face then I will leave you alone," Harry told her. Ginny looked up into his piercing green eyes and struggled to say something but nothing seemed to work. "Why don't you tell me what happened, please I promise Gin, I won't push you, I just need to know what happened to you. Ginny I've been through hell the last three years without you and I don't wanna miss one more minute I could be spending with you," Harry said as he pulled her back into a hug and kissing the top of her head. Ginny gripped his jacket and held on as tight as she could. "C'mon, let's go over to the bench," Harry told her. They sat down and Ginny snuggled into his side.

"I assume Ron told you about how I became a mutant," Harry nodded urging her to continue. "Magneto had a shape shifter, of course I didn't know that till Scott and Kurt busted me out, she was disguised as you. She tortured me, forced me to believe that you didn't really want me and that you only wanted me for-for well…anyway one day magneto sent in one of his men and he he-" Ginny cut herself off but Harry was able to figure out what she meant. "Scott and Kurt came in just as he was getting started. Scott nearly killed the man when he found him on top of me and Kurt got me as far away as possible. Somehow we were connected before we even met. Both o f them are very sensitive to telepathy although neither are telepathic but they could hear me calling out for help and came. We have been like brothers and sister ever since," Ginny said finishing her tale. Harry pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I was the one that was there for you, Gin, I should have, felt it or something. I'm here for you Gin no matter what, whatever that git did to you won't keep me away," Harry told her reassuringly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Harry sat up late in his dorm staring out the window; it was a habit he had picked up while at Hogwarts. He may have forgiven Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but for some reason he was still extremely pissed at them. While he was talking with them he was just consumed in the fact they were talking again and that they were no longer ignoring him. Once they were gone the anger settled in again and he just couldn't get over it. It was then he realized that it wasn't their friendship that had dwindled but his trust in them. If they couldn't trust him then how could he trust them? The thought settled in his mind and he couldn't shake it. He fled his room to try to clear his head. As he walked into the entrance room Storm and Logan stood there talking.

"What's up Adranus?" Logan asked as he saw him enter. Adranus was his code name given him as a result of his control over fire. Adranus was the fire god for the original inhabitants of Sicily.

"I'm just gonna go for a run," Harry said receiving a nod from Storm before he ran out the door. Harry wound up at his home and quickly slipped inside. He found Neville and George sitting at the table and the dining room. He grabbed a fire whiskey from the fridge and joined them.

"'Ello Harry, how goes the training?" Neville asked.

Harry shot him a glare. "It's been brutal seriously I'd rather face Voldemort again than fight Logan. By the way I was dubbed Adranus," Harry informed them.

"So Adranus, what brings you to our humble adobe?" George asked obvious he had qa few to many fire whiskeys.

"You mean my humble adobe, you git. How many have you had?" Harry asked as he pulled George's bottle away.

"Oi, that's mine Harry," Fred protested. "And that's only my second, I just found out I'm gonna be a dad," He smiled.

"Congrats, that's great George," Harry said genuinely given his brother-in-law a hug. "So how are we going to celebrate tonight?"

"You already missed the initial celebration, but Ange wants to tell everyone soon so they'll be a party at the burrow sometime in the near future," Neville explained. Harry laughed.

"So why did you stop by? Other than to raid our fire whiskey stash," Fred asked.

"I found out why Ron and Ginny left. You were right about Ron, but way off on Ginny. She was kidnapped a week before Ron and 'Mione left. They had a shape shifter who had shifted into me and tortured her and then they had some creep go in and well ,try to his way with her, Luckily some of her teammates found her before anything happened," Harry told them. George was immediately filled anger and slammed his bottle on the table before leaving and slamming the front door behind him. Neville wasn't doing much better, he was gripping the bottle so tight that his knuckles were turning white and his face became pale. "Nev, Nev, c'mon mate you need to breathe," Harry told him.

Neville let out his breathe and turned to Harry. "How could anyone do that to her?"

"I don't know, Nev, I don't know," Harry sighed. "The worst thing is I've lost the trust I held in them, I don't know how to fix this. It's not like they meant to hurt me but they did and I don't know how to tell them. Do I even want to?"

"They're your best friends and family, they will understand. Hey if Draco can do a complete one-eighty and gain our trust then there's no doubt that they can to," Neville said patting him on the shoulder as he made his way out of the room. "I'm gonna turn in, do you mind making sure George doesn't do anything stupid?" Harry nodded and bid him good night.

George found himself at the front door of Xavier's school, he was let in by Logan who told him where Ginny's dorm was. George thanked him and Ran up to her dorm.

"Ginevra Lillian Potter!" George said rather loudly banging in his sister's door.

"Oi George sod off," His sister's muffled voice came through the door.

"Ginevra, we need to talk now, unless you want a howler tomorrow morning from me then I suggest you get out of bed," George demanded. Ginny opened the door and showed him in.

"Care to explain why you came trotting over here at one in the morning?" His sister asked annoyed.

"Harry came by to raid our fire whiskey supply and-"

"I swear if I have to bail anyone out of jail this time there will be hell to pay and if you think I'm going to pay for any damages you have another thing coming," Ginny said angrily.

Despite George's mood he couldn't help but laugh. "No we didn't get arrested, he told Neville and myself about what happened and I had to come,"

"George I'm perfectly fine, albeit a little tired but fine, now go so I can sleep," Ginny said firmly.

"But Gin,"

"No I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Fine Gin, but if you wake up with pink hair I can't be held responsible,"

"George I am not Tonks. I swear if you turn my hair pink I'll obliviate you and make you think that you're a four year old who believes everything ever published in the Quibler," Ginny threatened as George seemed to shy away.

"You've learned well, I don't think me and Fred could have come up with something so horrible as that," George complimented.

"Yea well I have six brothers and most of my friends here are huge into pranking each other. Now get out of here I wanna sleep I have to be up for six for a practice session with Logan," She said shoving her brother away and closing the door in his face.

"Adranus keep a constant vigilance on your attacker, don't let your guard down," Scott called out to him as Harry dueled against Iceman or Bobby. To Harry's surprise he had been winning for most of the battle, that was until Bobby surrounded him in a cube of ice. It had taken a while to burn through thick ice and by then Bobby Had regained his baring while Harry was somewhat warn down. Bobby sent some more ice spares at Harry, who fortunately was able to melt them before they reached him.

"Alright guys that's enough. Bobby ice walls seem to be getting thinner each time you make one, and Harry you need to be quicker on your reaction time," Scott told them. "You two are free for the rest of the day, I believe the professor wants to see you two along with Kurt in his office,"

"Any idea why Professor Xavier wants to see us?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue," Bobby told. "So Rick told me that the two of you have been living together for about three years now over in Britain,"

"Yeah he's a great roommate and he fits in really well with everyone. He and Katie out on a great show for all of us when they were still nervous around each other, we were all kind of disappointed when they started going because we couldn't embarrass them like we used to," Harry said to him.

Bobby laughed. "I remember getting letters from him telling me about all the evil things you guys would do to torture him. So what is Katie like?"

"You haven't met Katie?" Harry asked confused, "I thought you would have been there when they had dinner with his family."

"Well ya I met her but she was so reserved I really don' think that was the real Katie ya know,"

"Katie's great, she'd like the older sister to all of us. She'll never miss a chance to party and she

won't ever pass up a chance to rib on us. I swear she picked it up from Fred,"

"Who's Fred?" Bobby asked.

"Her fiancé before during the war, he was killed in the final battle it took her a long time to move on. She was finally able to when she met Rick. She's always been part of the family, mum never doubted that even though she and Fred never actually did get married, they considered that it was close enough. Personally I think Molly just wanted another daughter. She and Arthur couldn't have been happier when they found out about the engagement. The look on Rick's face was priceless when Katie told him he'd have to go to three family dinners. Let me tell you dinner with the Weasley's is not such an easy thing when you tell them you plan on marrying their daughter," Both Harry and Bobby laughed.

"How did he get through the dinner?"

"Oh, well George, Angelina, and I were there with him and luckily Percy was called away by the ministry for the week. He only had to deal with Arthur, Bill, and Charley giving him the "if you hurt her you'll never live to see another day" speech that the Weasley's are so fond of. He's lucky he only had to go through it one time with two of the brothers missing and Fleur holding Bill back. I had the speech given to me when I first started dating her in sixth year, after we got back together and just before the wedding," Harry told him with a slight smile. "I feel bad for him when he had to go meet Katie's dad, I mean he gave me the third degree when he saw the two of us sitting in Three Broomstick shortly before my wedding, He's one scary man,"

"You married one of the Weasley's?" Booby asked receiving a head nod from Harry. "What' he name?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry said as they walked into the Professor's office. Kurt was already sitting in there talking with the professor.

"Ah Harry Bobby so good of you to finally join," Xavier said to them. "The reason I called you here is because I'm sending you on a mission. There are two new mutants I want you to fetch. Your fourth member will be here momentarily she was just getting the jet prepped for takeoff. The four of you will be a team from now on,"

"But Professor vat about Ginny? She and I vere already partners," Kurt asked confused.

"Not to worry fuzball I'm still on your team," Ginny said walking into the room. "Ello Harry, Bobby,"

"Now Ginny has the coordinates and she'll fill you in on the way. Harry this came for you this morning," The professor said handing him a red envelope.

"Dude, who'd you piss off, Rick sent me one of those and it was brutal," Bobby said when he got a look at it.

"Yeah I think I'll wait till we get on the plane to open it," Harry said shoving into in to his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU PICK UP AND LEAVE THE COUNTRY WITHOUT LETING US KNOW! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED WE WERE WHEN YOU, GEORGE, ANGELINA, NEVILLE, KATIE, AND RICK DISSAPERED? AND YOU LEFT NOTHING BUT A NOTE! YOU HAD BETTER BRING YOUR SKINNY ARSE BACKT TO THE BORROW THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF. HOW COULD YOU GUYS JUST DISSAPEAR LIKETHAT? YOU REMEMBER WHAT WE WENT THROUGH AFTER RON GINNY AND HERMIONE DISSAPEARED. YOU HAD BETTER BE HOME BY THREE OCLOCK TOMORROW OR WE'RE COMING AFTER YOU," Mrs. Weasley's voice finished screaming from the card. Kurt looked shocked as he saw the card close and it light on fire. Bobby however was laughing his ass off at the whole thing. Harry wasn't paying attention to them though his eyes had locked with Ginny's and he could see the tears coming to surface before she quickly turned and made her way to the cockpit. Harry quickly followed her.

"Ginny," Harry asked tentatively sitting down next to her.

"Sorry, I know you guys must have gone through a lot and I understand that you can't trust us yet, I knew that would happen when we met up again. It just hit me hard when I heard mum's voice come through. We can stop in on our way home," Ginny said. "Oi I know you two are listening in so you might as well come in," Ginny called out. Kurt and bobby came in sheepishly. "Alright so do you guys want to know what our mission is?" the guys nodded. "Unfortunately for you Harry our first stop is No. 4 Privet Drive, Dudley Dursley is our first target. Why he's still living with your aunt and uncle I don't know, but won't they get a surprise,"

"Uncle Vernon left him and Aunt Petunia about two years ago, Dudley moved back to help my aunt out," Harry told her. She looked shocked for a moment before moving on.

"Second we'll be stopping in at Malfoy's mansion," Ginny said. Harry started to crack up.

"I can just see the look on his face we go knocking on his door. One suggestion, don't wear your uniforms when we go to collect either of them, I know it's unusual for you guys but neither Dudley nor Draco will take kindly to it," Harry explained.

"We'll be in Surey in two hours, meanwhile I think we should play a game," Bobby announced after looking at the coordinates.

"Vike vat?" Kurt asked.

"Truth or dare," His three companions groaned at the suggestion. "C'mon guys, we all need to get to know each other better, I mean Harry only knows you Gin, and if we're going to be a team I suggest we play truth or dare, or I Never,"

"Fine I Never is better," Ginny and Harry said at the same time. They had often played this game in the Gryffindor common room with other Gryffindors before the war and had enjoyed it very much; especially learning all the scandals going on around them was often quite hilarious. "You can start first Bobby,"

"Alright, I've never used magic before," At Bobby's remark both Ginny and Harry raised their hands. Neither had to explain because they had seen them doing it a couple of times around the mansion.

"Oh I've never killed someone," Kurt said not expecting anyone to raise their hands, to his shock both Ginny and Harry did.

"Voldemort, Death Eaters," Harry said.

"Death Eaters," Ginny said as well. "I've never gone skiing," Everyone but Ginny raised their hands.

"I've never gone skinny dipping," Harry said. No one raised their hand.

"I've never been engaged," Bobby said grinning at Harry and Kurt, he was surprised to see Ginny raise her hand as well.

"I got engaged last month you two vere zere," Kurt said pointing to Ginny and Bobby. They sat in silence waiting for Ginny and Harry to explain when they had been engaged. "Vell?" Kurt asked dafter a minute or so.

"Um… you see guys Harry and I are married," Ginny said blushing. Kurt did a double take and glared at Harry while Bobby for his part smirked but was a little angry.

"Vhat! You are my vettle sester and you did not zink zat dis vould be a fact that you vould share vith me?" Kurt asked enraged.

"Kurt it's not like I didn't trust you but I just didn't feel like sharing it with anyone besides the professor and he told Logan, Storm, Scott, and Jean so they could look out for me if I had any problems. I did intend on telling you though, it just never happened to come up," Ginny said pleading with him.

"You could have still told me, Ginny," Kurt said hurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt I really am, when we get home I can show the wedding album if you like," Ginny offered not sure of really what to say.

"Dat vould be a start," Kurt told her.

"So how did you guys meet?" Bobby's question brought them back the Hogwarts Express twelve years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

They landed the jet in a park a few block away from No. 4 privet drive and walked the rest of the way. Harry rang the door bell and waited for his aunt or cousin to open the door. Petunia came a few minutes later to open the door. Ginny was surprise to see the difference in the women before her. No longer did she angry at Harry but lovingly and her wardrobe had changed completely. She wore a pale pink turtle neck with a pair of slacks. It also looked like she had lost some wait.

"Ello Aunt Petunia," Harry said sweetly.

"Boy would you care to explain the owl I received from Molly yesterday about you and your flat mates disappearing?" Petunia asked sternly.

"What no hug for your favorite nephew,"

"You're my only nephew boy," Petunia said giving him a quick hug. She ushered the four of them in through the door.

"Aunt Petunia these are some new friends of mine Bobby and Kurt, Kurt, Bobby this is my Aunt Petunia Dursley. You remember Ginny right?" Harry said introducing his team. "The reason I'm here is to explain why I left. Is Dudley home?"

"Dudy we have guests!" Petunia called up the stairs. Dudley came down the stairs and he was no longer the man Ginny remembered. He had lost a lot of weight and looked like he was in shape.

"Harry!" Dudley said excitedly giving his cousin a hug. "Bill came by here less than an hour ago asking if we'd seen you,"

"Yes well you may want to sit down while we explain," Ginny said smiling.

"You both are aware of mutants right?" Bobby asked once they we in the living room. They both nodded. "Well our mentor sent us here for your son ma'am, it seems his mutation has just begun to appear,"

"I was waiting for that," Petunia said softly. "Harry one of the reasons I was jealous of your mother was because although we were both mutants she got to be the wizard. She was excepted into a world of acceptance for mutants. I've been waiting years for Dudley's to awaken,"

"I guess we aren't so different after all, Potter, we're both freaks," Dudley said laughing.

"Yeah but you're the bigger one," Harry shot back. "My powers awakened last week, I have control over fire, Ginny has control over nature, Bobby can control ice, and Kurt is a teleporter,"

"Guess fire runs in the family," Dudley smirked. "Mum what was your ability?"

"I had water and earth, and Lilly had fire and air," She answered Dudley and Harry's yet to be asked question.

"Ve Vere sent here to offer you a spot at Xavier's School for ze Gifted. Ve can help you control your abilities, ze teachers and other students all started there vhen zey first discovered zere povers as vell. It's a great place for people like us to learn avay from others vho think ve should not exsist or zat ve should be imprissioned or used for military reasons. Trust me you do not vant to be chased like a monster," Kurt told him.

"I can't go Harry, as exciting as it sounds I can't leave me mum here by herself," Dudley said. "Besides who wants to go to some school for freaks anyway?"

"She can stay at my house in New York its only like twenty minutes away from the mansion. That is if you don't mind Aunt Petunia, and you'd be living with George, Angelina, Katie, Rick, and Neville. The Basement is like and apartment though, so you don't really have to deal with them if you don't want to," Harry offered.

"Dudley you should go, you must learn to control your abilities and living at Harry's doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. I'll be able to keep an eye on everyone," Petunia said. A half hour later everything they needed was on the jet and they were on their way to Malfoy's.


End file.
